MLP Tangled
by labello03
Summary: The MLP version of Tangled. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

MLP Tangled

Prologue-The Rainbow Flower

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, on its way down it fused with a single drop of rain, forming a rainbow drop. And from this small rainbow drop grew a magical rainbow flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. The first pony to come across this flower was unfortunately an evil, selfish old unicorn named Trixie. Centuries went by and there grew a kingdom named Cobrona. Cobrona was ruled by a beloved King and Queen, who were both pegasus ponies. The Queen was about to have a baby and she got sick, really sick. And that's when ponies usually start looking for a miracle, or in this case, a legendary magic rainbow flower. But you see instead of sharing the gift of the rainbow flower, Trixie, or the Great and Powerful Trixie as she liked to call herself, had hoarded its power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do was sing a special song,

Trixie,

"FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW,

LET YOUR POWER SHINE

MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE

BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE."

And the flower would grow and, just like that, Trixie would become young again. (Creepy, right?) But the guards of the King and Queen of Cobrona eventually found the flower, took it to an alchemist who turned it into a potion then gave it to the Queen, who upon drinking the potion, was instantly healed. Thus, a healthy baby filly was born. Her overjoyed parents called her Rainbow Dash (that's right folks, RAINBOW DASH is Rapunzel!), on account of her beautiful rainbow-coloured mane and tail. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern. The lantern had a red, yellow and blue lightning fork striking out from a blue-lined cloud painted on it. And just for that one moment, everything was perfect. But then, in the middle of the night, Trixie, who had followed the guards back to the palace, broke into the princess' room. Trixie knew that the flower had been turned into a potion for the Queen and that this foal was the final product. Assuming that the magic of the flower was now in the infant's mane and tail, she chopped off a chunk of Rainbow Dash's mane. But when Trixie sung the special song, instead of glowing brightly and restoring her youth the lock of mane turned brown and died. "HUH!"Trixie gasped in horror. Then she saw that the princess's mane had instantly, magically grown back she realised that the power of the rainbow flower had passed onto the filly herself, not her mane and tail. Therefore the evil hag kidnapped Princess Rainbow Dash and disappeared in a flash. The King and Queen searched and searched, but to no avail. It seemed as though their daughter was gone forever. But deep within a forest, in a not-so-secretly-hidden tower Trixie hid the filly and raised Rainbow as her own. Every night, as she brushed the filly's mane and tail, Trixie would sing the same song that she had sung to the rainbow flower, and Rainbow's mane and tail would glow the same glow and thus Trixie maintained her youth and beauty. She had found her new magic flower, and this time Trixie was determined to keep it hidden. As she grew up Rainbow would as the same question countless times,"Why can't I go outside?" She was naturally an outdoor, sporty kind of pony and longed to get out of her tower/prison. Because despite the fact that she was a pegasus and had wings, she couldn't fly, therefore couldn't escape. Not that she wanted to, she adored Trixie and lived to please her. Although every time she looked out of her window she just felt the longing and pull of freedom. But that answer was always the same. "The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish ponies,"Trixie would say,"You must stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand, flower?" "Yes Mummy,"Rainbow would reply meekly. But the walls of the tower couldn't hide everything. Each year, on her birthday the King and Queen of Cobrona would release thousands of flying lanterns into the sky, in the hope that one day, their princess would return.


	2. Chapter 1

MLP Tangled

Chapter 1-When Will My Life Begin

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Rainbow Dash, now almost a fully grown mare lifted up a flower pot. "Aha!"she cried, then saw that there was nothing beneath it. "Hmmm, well I guess Tank's not hiding here then,"she bluffed loudly. Her pet tortoise was in fact only a few feet away, but Rainbow pretended not to notice him. She turned around and Tank sniggered in his hiding place, thinking he was safe. Suddenly the cyan pegasus whipped around and grabbed him. "Gotcha!"she giggled,"That's twenty two for me." She was referring to the number of times she had won the hide-and-seek game they were playing. "How about twenty three out of forty five?"Rainbow asked Tank, who shook his head. "Well what do _you_ want to do then?"she demanded. The tortoise slowly lifted his leg and pointed to the window. He wanted to go outside. "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it here and so do you,"Rainbow insisted, rather unconvincingly though. The tortoise rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Tank,"the pegasus groaned,"It's not so bad here..."

"7 A.M THE USUAL MORNING LINE-UP

STARTING THE CHORES, I SWEEP

'TIL THE FLOORS ARE CLEAN

POLISH AND WAX, DO LAUNDRY AND

MOP AND SHINE UP.

SWEEP AGAIN AND BY THEN

IT'S LIKE 7:15.

SO I'LL READ A BOOK"

She grabbed her favourite Daring Doo volume off her bookshelf.

"OR MAYBE TWO OR THREE.

I'LL ADD A FEW MORE PAINTINGS TO MY GALLERY.

I'LL PLAY GUITAR, KNIT AND COOK

AND BASICALLY,

WONDER WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN?

THEN, AFTER LUNCH IT'S PUZZLES

AND DARTS AND BAKING

PAPER-MACHE, A BIT OF BALLET

AND CHESS

POTTERY AND VENTRILOQUY, CANDLE-MAKING

THEN I'LL STRETCH, MAYBE SKETCH

TAKE A CLIMB, SEW A DRESS AND I'LL RE-READ THE BOOKS.

IF I HAVE TIME TO SPARE, I'LL PAINT THE WALLS SOME MORE

I'M SURE THERE'S ROOM SOMEWHERE.

AND THEN I'LL BRUSH AND BRUSH

AND BRUSH AND BRUSH AND BRUSH MY HAIR!"

Both her mane and tail were 6O feet long, so it took hours to come them both through. But it also meant that Rainbow could fling her mane and tail over the wooden beams and use her them as a pulley and lever contraption so she could paint the highest places of the wall, or she could use her hair as a hammock or rope. Now Rainbow simply trotted in circles around the floor flinging her mane and tail out, bit by bit until she stood in the centre of the room surrounded by a sea of mane and tail that looped around the circumference of the room at least thirty times.

"STUCK IN THE SAME PLACE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN.

AND I'LL KEEP WONDERING AND WONDERING

AND WONDERING…

WONDERING, JUST WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN?"

Rainbow Dash then went to her only window and gazed out of it dreamily.

"TOMORROW NIGHT, THE LIGHTS WILL APPEAR,

JUST LIKE THEY DO MY BIRTHDAY, EACH YEAR.

WHAT IS IT LIKE OUT THERE, WHERE THEY GLOW?

NOW THAT I'M OLDER, MOTHER JUST MIGHT LET ME GO…"

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Cobrona, the pegasus fugitives were crawling along the roof of the royal palace. "Wow!"cried one of them. He was the smallest one of the lot and had a dark blue mane, light blue body, emerald eyes and a yellow lightning bolt with wings as his cutie mark. "I could get used to a view like this,"he marvelled, surveying the ground below. "Flynn, come on,"his friend, Hoops called impatiently. Hoops had a dark brown mane, light brown body and a cutie mark of three basketballs. "Hold on. Yep, I'm used to it,"Flynn grinned,"Guys, I want a castle." "We do this job, and you can buy your own castle,"his other partner in crime, Dumbell smirked his azure eyes sparkling, his cutie mark was a dumbell (obviously) and he had a greyish brown body and light amberish grey mane. The trio stealthily flew off the roof and through a window towards the palace guards, one of them sneezed. "Hay fever?"asked Soarin, he was inches above the guard's head, holding out a handkerchief. "Yeah. Huh? Wait, wait! Hey, wait!"the guards yelled chasing after the three pegasus ponies as they flew past them and down a corridor. "Can't you picture me in a castle of my own. I certainly can,"Soarin sighed wistfully,"Oh the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlecolts, this is gonna be a very big day!"


	3. Chapter 2

MLP Tangled

Chapter 2-Mother Knows Best and How To Use A Frying Pan

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

"This is it. This is a very big day Tank,"Rainbow told her tortoise, then she giggled sheepishly,"I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to ask her!" "RAINBOW DASH!"a voice suddenly shouted,"Let your mane down, it's time." "I know. I know!"the pegasus called to her mother, she then bustled Tank underneath her bed. "Come on, don't let her see you,"Rainbow whispered. "I'm not getting any younger down here!"Trixie shouted impatiently. "Coming mother!"the pegasus cried and flung her 60 foot mane over a hook, it was suspended in midair for a second, then cascaded and flowed all the way down to the foot of the tower, where her mother was waiting. Trixie grabbed onto Rainbow's mane as the pegasus used the hook like a lever to slowly pull her mane and her mother, up the tower, this way she didn't feel any pain. Her mother grabbed onto the window ledge and hoisted herself in just as Rainbow Dash tugged the last bit of her mane through. "Hi mother, welcome home!"she chirped brightly. "Oh, Rainbow. How you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting darling,"Trixie crooned. "It's nothing,"the cyan pegasus murmured. "Then I don't know why it takes so long,"her mother scolded, then she laughed,"Oh darling, I'm just kidding." "All right…so, mother,"Rainbow Dash began,"As you know, tomorrow is a very big day-" "Rainbow Dash, look at that mirror,"her mother commanded, ignoring her,"You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young mare." The pegasus blushed. "Oh look, you're there too,"Trixie added, then chortled once more,"I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously." "Okay, so mother,"Rainbow tried again,"I was thinking, tomorrow-" "Flower, mother's feeling a little run down,"the unicorn interrupted wearily,"Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." "Oh! Of course!"the pegasus cried thrusting her mane and tail into Trixie's hooves, then she sang the special song her mother had taught her, but at thrice the normal speed.

"FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW,

LET YOUR POWER SHINE.

MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE

BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE.

HEAL WHAT HAS BEEN HURT,

CHANGE THE FATES' DESIGN

SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST

BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE."

"Rainbow Dash!"Trixie admonished. "So mother,"the pegasus insisted,"Earlier I asked if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond. So I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! TADA!" "No, no, no it can't be,"her mother joked,"I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year." "That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing,"Rainbow explained,"Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And what I wanted to ask, what I really want for my birthday. Actually what I want for every birthday…" "Rainbow please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about mumbling. Blah, blah, blah…blah. It's very annoying,"Trixie snapped before chuckling,"I'm just messing with you. You're adorable. I love you so much darling-" "I want to see the floating lights!"the pegasus cried. "What?"her mother asked incredulously,"Oh you mean the stars." "That's the thing. I've charted the stars and they're always constant,"Rainbow said,"But these, they appear every year on my birthday mother. And I can't help but feel that they're meant for me. I need to see them Mother, and not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are." "You want to go outside?"Trixie asked,"Oh Rainbow, look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower." "I know, but-"the pegasus tried. "That's right, to keep you safe and sound dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet. Shhh." "But-"Rainbow started. Trixie pulled her into an embrace and began to gently stroke her mane.

"MOTHER KNOWS BEST,

MOTHER KNOWS BEST.

LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER

IT'S A SCARY WORLD OUT THERE.

MOTHER KNOWS BEST

ONE WAY OR ANOTHER,

SOMETHING WILL GO WRONG, I SWEAR

RUFFIANS, THUGS, POISON IVY,

QUICKSAND, CANNIBALS AND SNAKES, THE PLAGUE

ALSO LARGE BUGS, PONIES WITH POINTY TEETH."

"Stop, you'll upset me. Mother's right here. Mother will protect you,"Trixie whispered softly, all will she was singing she had been making twisted, creepy faces, malevolent shadow puppets, painting 'blood' (red paint) in the floor and jumping out at Rainbow, not to mention Trixie had made the room pitch black. It's safe to say that the poor pegasus was well and truly terrified. "Darling, here's what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with Mama,"the unicorn smiled.

"MOTHER KNOWS BEST,

MOTHER KNOWS BEST.

TAKE IT FROM YOUR MUMSEY

ON YOUR OWN, YOU WON'T SURVIVE.

SLOPPY, UNDERDRESSED"

Trixie indicated towards Rainbow's simple purple dress and bare hooves.

"IMMATURE, CLUMSY

PLEASE, THEY'LL EAT YOU UP, ALIVE

GULLIBLE, NAÏVE

POSITIVELY GRUBBY.

DIZZY, A BIT VAGUE.

PLUS I BELIEVE, GETTING KINDA CHUBBY

I'M JUST SAYING

'CAUSE I WUV YOU

MOTHER UNDERSTANDS

MOTHER'S HERE TO HELP YOU."

"All I have is one request,"Trixie added,"Rainbow?" "Yes mother,"said the subdued pegasus. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again"her mother hissed, then smiled sweetly,"I love you." "I love you more,"Rainbow grinned. "I love you most,"Trixie beamed, she grabbed Rainbow's mane and got up onto the window ledge,"Don't you forget it. You'll regret it. Motherrrrrr, knows best. I'll be back in a bit, my flower. I'll be right here." And with that Rainbow lowered her mother back down the tower with her copious coiffure (mane).

Flynn stared at his face on a 'WANTED' sign, it was nailed into a tree. "No, no, no. This is bad, this is very very bad. This is really bad,"he gulped. "THEY JUST CAN'T GET MY MUZZLE RIGHT!"he wailed pathetically, pointing at the sign on which his muzzle was very disproportionate to the rest of his head. "Who cares,"Hoops yawned, he was used to Flynn's overblown ego. "Well it's easy for you to say,"the light blue pegasus pouted like a colt in kindergarten,"You guys look amazing." He indicated at Hoops and Dumbell's faces on other posters. Suddenly they heard the sounds of hoof beats and turned to see the palace guards chasing after them. They turned and fled, there was no time to take flight and plus the trees were way to tall and densely packed together. But the three pegasi, although graceful in the air, were clumsy on the ground and ended up tripping over each other falling into a pit. "All right, okay,"Flynn panted to his companions,"Give me a boost and I'll pull you up." "Give is the satchel first,"Dumbell snorted suspiciously eying the brown bag that was slung over Flynn's head and contained the priceless treasure that they had stolen from the palace of Cobrona. "Wha…? I just…?"the smallest pegasus feigned hurt,"I can't believe, that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me. Ouch." He handed Hoops the satchel and they gave Flynn a leg up out of the pit. "Now help us up, pretty boy,"Hoops growled expectantly. "Sorry, my hands are full,"Flynn grinned and held up the satchel he had nicked from Hoops while he was helping him out the pit. "What?"gasped the pair of trapped pegasi as Flynn dashed away. "RYDER!"they bellowed after him just as the palace guards descended upon them. Their Captains, Shining Armor and Big Maximus charged after Flynn. "Retrieve the satchel with any force,"Shining Armor panted as they gained on Flynn,"We've got him now Maximus!" But suddenly the red earth pony stallion swerved away from the white unicorn and into some trees. "What, huh?"Shining gaped, astonished. Far ahead of the guards Flynn stumbles through some trees and into a glade where Rainbow's not-so-secretly-hidden tower stood. "Woah!"he gasped. Hearing Big Maximus whinnying in the distance he made the terrible, or incredible (depends which way you look at) decision to fly into the tower to hide. He flew through the window and sat on his haunches, exhausted. "Alone at last,"he smiled. CLANG! Rainbow Dash hit him in the head with a frying pan, as any normal pony would do if someone broke into their home. "Huh?!"he wheezed. She hit him again and he fell to the floor, completely unconscious. Then Rainbow, with a lot effort dragged him into her closet and locked the door. "I've got a stallion in my closet,"the cyan pegasus whispered, then her eyes widened. "I'VE GOT A STALLION IN MY CLOSET!"she yelled jubilantly and punched the air,"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh mother? Well tell that to my frying pan!" "RAINBOW DASH!"Trixie yelled,"Let down your mane!" "One moment, Mother,"the pegasus called sprinting the window and chucking her mane over the hook and down the tower. When Trixie stepped through the window she grinned,"I've got a big surprise." "Uh, I do too,"Rainbow said. "I bet my surprise is bigger!"her mother teased. "No it isn't,"the pegasus thought,"It really isn't…"


	4. Chapter 3

MLP Tangled

Chapter 3-Rainbow Crash

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

"I don't think you get it,"Rainbow Dash said, she wondered what the best way to tell her mother that she had an unconscious stallion her closet was. "I found my parsnips. I can make hazelnut soup for dinner. Surprise!"Trixie beamed. "Well mother, there's something you need to know,"the pegasus stated nervously. "Oh Rainbow, you know how I hate leaving you after a fight,"her mother sighed sadly,"Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." "Okay, I've been thinking about what you said earlier.."Rainbow began,"Before you answer, yes. I'm leading up to that." "Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there,"her mother said sternly. "But if you just…"the pegasus protested. "Rainbow, we're done talking about this,"Trixie snapped. "But trust me I…"Rainbow Dash tried. "Rainbow…"her mother said warningly. "…I know what,"the pegasus pressed. "Rainbow…"Trixie growled. "Oh come on!"the pegasus pleased. "YOU HAVE NO OTHER LIFE, RAINBOW. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!"Trixie screamed. Rainbow stumbled back in shock, her eyes filling with tears. Her mother slumped down and sighed,"Oh great. Now I'm the bad guy." "All I was gonna say, mother is that…,"the pegasus broke off and wiped her eyes,"I know what I want for my birthday, now." "And what is that?"Trixie asked gently. "New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once bought me,"Rainbow sniffed. "Well that's a very long trip Rainbow. Almost three day's time,"her mother said. "I just thought it was a better idea than…the stars,"the cyan pegasus mumbled. "You sure you'll be alright on your own,"her mother asked. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here,"Rainbow smiled. "I'll be back in three days time then,"Trixie said pulling Rainbow into a tight hug and planting a kiss on her head,"I love you very much dear." "I love you more,"the pegasus murmured. "I love you most,"smiled Trixie as Rainbow lowered her down the tower. Rapidly hauling her mane up the pegasus turned to her closet. "Right,"she said grimly. Half an hour later Flynn groggily awoke only to find himself in complete darkness, bound tightly to a chair. But with what? Rope, no it was too soft and silky. No it couldn't possibly be a pony's mane and tail… could it? Suddenly a blinding light shone directly into his eyes. "AAAHHH!"he screamed, then caught sight of a mare holding a frying pan, a mare with rainbow-coloured mane and tail… "Wha…? Is this your mane and tail?"he gasped. "Struggling…struggling is pointless,"Rainbow snapped, trying to sound brave,"I know why you're here. And I'm not afraid of you!" "What?"Flynn asked. "Who are you and how did you find me?"the cyan pegasus demanded, and raised her frying pan threateningly. Flynn cleared his throat. "I know not who you are. Not how I came to find you,"he said going for the Shakespony language,"But may I just say…hi! How you doing? The name's Flynn Ryder." He winked and flipped his forelock. Rainbow Dash was not impressed. "Who else knows my location, Flynn Ryder,"she said suspiciously. "All right!"the bound pegasus cried. Rainbow tried to advance towards him but tripped over her own mane. "Crash,"he added with a smirk. "It's Rainbow Dash,"she scowled, staggering to her hooves. "Gesundheit, here's the thing. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. When I came across your tower and… Ho, no, no where's my satchel?"he asked anxiously. While he had been unconscious Rainbow had taken it off him and looked inside. Only to find a tiara inside. Obviously she had had no idea what it was, but something about it had fascinated her and she had tried it on her leg (it had been too big), her waist (it had been way too small) before finally putting it on her head. It looked good when she glanced at it in the mirror and Tank thought so too. But when Trixie had started calling Rainbow had shoved it back in the satchel then put the satchel in a pot. "I hid it, somewhere you'll never find it!"Rainbow declared proudly. Flynn took a quick glance around the room. "It's in the pot, isn't it,"he said. Clang! Rainbow once again knocked him out. "Ahh, would you stop doing that,"Flynn complained when he finally came to. Their was a lump on his head the size of an orange. "Now it's hidden where you'll never find it,"the cyan pegasus said confidently,"So, what do you want with my mane and tail? To cut them?" "What?"asked Flynn, thoroughly confused. "To sell them?"Rainbow demanded. "No!"the bound pegasus denied,"The only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally." The cyan pegasus stopped short,"Wait, you don't want my mane or tail?" "Why in Equestria would I want them?"Flynn asked,"Look, was being chased, I saw your tower, I flew through the window, end of story." "You're telling the truth?"Rainbow asked uncertainly. "YES!"the stallion cried, exasperated. "Hmmm,"Rainbow said. Then she did a very strange thing. She ducked under her bed. Flynn could her hear talking to somepony or some creature, but only snippets of the conversation like,"I think he's telling the truth" and "what choice do we have?". Eventually Rainbow Dash rolled out from under her bed. "Uh, okay Flynn Ryder,"she started,"I'm prepared to offer you a deal." "Deal?"Flynn asked. "Look at it this way. Do you know what these are?"she pointed to the lanterns she had drawn on the wall, an exact replica of what happened on the night of her birthday each year. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"Flynn asked. "Lanterns… I knew they weren't stars,"the cyan pegasus muttered before turning back to the still bound pegasus,"Well, tomorrow night they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide. Take me to these lanterns and return me home safely. Then and only then will I give you back your satchel. That is my deal." "Yeah, no can do,"Flynn said,"You see the kingdom and I aren't exactly, simpatico, at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider,"Rainbow insisted,"Call it what you will, fate, destiny-" "Armed guards,"the stallion interrupted. "So I have made the decision to trust you,"the cyan pegasus continued,"A horrible decision really. But trust me when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick but you will never find your precious satchel." Flynn cleared his throat,"Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home and you'll give me my satchel?" "I Pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye,"Rainbow said solemnly,"And when I make a promise, I never, ever break that promise. EVER!" "All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smoulder'."Flynn said and 'smouldered' at her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Rainbow stared at him, waiting for something, anything. "This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen,"Flynn muttered, then he simply gave up,"Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns." "Really?!"the pegasus exclaimed. Flynn nodded resignedly and flew out the window. "You coming, Crash?"he smirked. "Um, well you see the thing is,"Rainbow muttered,"I…I can't." "Can't what?"the stallion asked. "I CAN'T FLY OKAY!"the cyan pegasus yelled, embarrassed. "What?"Flynn gasped in shock, then he burst out laughing. "A..pegasus, who, can't FLY!"he guffawed, clutching his sides. Then he saw Rainbow was scowling at him, on the verge of tears. "Oh, um, okay,"he mumbled shamefacedly,"Well isn't their stairs or a lift or something?" Rainbow shook her head sadly. Then an idea hit her. "MY HAIR!"she yelled ecstatically, throwing her mane out the window and over the usual hook. "Oh my Celestia!"Flynn cried,"Are you crazy, sliding down by your hair?! Even if it it's as long and thick as a rope that's still suicidal!" "Mother does it all the time,"the pegasus shrugged,"I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before." "O'k then,"the stallion said,"But if you die don't expect me to scrape you off the ground." And with that he flew down and landed at the foot of the tower. The cyan pegasus fixed a propeller flying contraption on Tank's back that she had created, so he could keep up before sending him spinning out the window. He plummeted rapidly for a few metres then the machine began to work and he sank slowly and safely down to earth. Rainbow then hoisted herself onto the window ledge and looked down. "Look at the world so close, I'm halfway to it. Look at it all, so big,"she gulped,"Do I even dare? I just have to do it. Should I? No. Oh well, here goes nothing!" With a shriek the pegasus launched herself out of the window and slid down her mane like a fireman's pole. She hurtled towards the ground at about twenty miles an hour and was absolutely loving it, the speed, the adrenaline rush, the wind in her face, not to mention the fast approaching ground. "Woo hoo!"she yelled and landed on the ground with a thud. "Oof,"Rainbow squeaked in surprise. "Stylish landing, Crash,"Flynn complimented sarcastically,"Frankly I'm surprised you're still alive." But Rainbow was too busy staring at her surroundings in awe. Then suddenly she bolted upright and began leaping and rolling about like a filly. Obviously she burst into song. (I mean she's a Disney princess for crying out loud)

"JUST SMELL THE GRASS, THE DIRT

JUST LIKE I DREAMED THEY'D BE.

JUST FEEL THAT SUMMER BREEZE.

THE WAY IT'S CALLING TO ME

FOR LIKE THE THE FIRST TIME EVER,

I'M COMPLETELY FREE.

I COULD GO RUNNING AND RACING

AND DANCING…

AND CHASING AND LEAPING

AND BOUNDING

HAIR FLYING, HEART FLYING

AND SPLASHING AND REELING

AND FINALLY FEELING

NOW'S WHEN MY LIFE BEGINS!"

"I can't believe I did this,"she mumbled,"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS! Mother will be so furious. That's okay, what she doesn't won't kill her, right? Oh my Celestia, this _will_ kill her." A few hours later she was using her hair as a swing and flying round a tree, while having an enormous argument, with herself,"THIS IS SO FUN! I'm a horrible daughter. I'm going back. I am never going back. I am never going baaaaccckk. I am a despicable pegasus pony. WAHOO! Best day ever!" Then a few hours later she was sobbing her heart out, in a heap on the floor. Flynn cleated his throat, once again,"You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself here." "Really?"Rainbow asked, genuinely surprised to hear that,"The whole day?" "Bits and pieces; sort of a protective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even,"Flynn laughed. "You think?"the cyan pegasus sniffer. "I know, you're way over thinking your stress meter. Did your mother deserve it? Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Well of course. But you just got to do it." "Break her heart?"Rainbow gasped. "It can,"Flynn shrugged. "Crush her soul?"the cyan pegasus whimpered."Like a grape. She would be heartbroken you're right. Likely, all right, oh no. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I'm letting you out of the deal,"the stallion sighed faking heartfelt sincerity when really all he wanted was to get his satchel back the easy way. "That's right,"he continued,"But don't make me. Let's just turn around, and you go home, and your turtle. I get my satchel back and you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust. And voila! We part ways as unlikely friends." Flynn grinned hopefully and for a moment it looked like Rainbow was about to agree, then she remembered the reason why she'd come out in the first place. "No, I want to see those lanterns,"she insisted. "Oh, come on!"the stallion snorted, he had been _so_ close to getting his satchel!,"What is it gonna take to get my satchel back?!" "Just take me too them,"Rainbow commanded. With a snort Flynn led the way along a road until they came upon a pub called the Snuggly Duckling.


	5. Chapter 4

MLP Tangled

Chapter 4-I Got A Dream

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

After encountering a Big Maximus who she recognised as a palace guard to Rainbow's actual parents, the unicorn knew that he was almost certainly with other guards. Fearing that Rainbow Dash would be discovered she rushed back to the tower. "Rainbow Dash!"she called,"Rainbow, let down your mane!" Silence. "Oh, no,"Trixie whispered after a minute. "RAINBOW DASH!"she bellowed.

The pegasus mare in question was actually just about to enter the Snuggly Duckling pub. Flynn had recommended it when her stomach had started to growl. "Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you,"the stallion assured her,"Don't want you scaring and giving up on this endeavour now do we." Unfortunately Flynn was not being considerate or even nice. In fact going to this pub was just another of his plans to get his satchel back without too much effort. But what he hadn't reckoned on was the fact that in this story, Rainbow Dash was playing a Disney princess. And what do Disney princesses do (aside from singing, talking to animals, having low IQs and mooning around, waiting helplessly for their prince to come), that's right folks, they make friends! And as you all know friendship is magic! Ha ha! The cyan pegasus looked suspiciously at Flynn for a moment, then relented. "I do like cute, little ducklings,"she admitted bashfully. "YAY!"the stallion cheered and pushed open the huge oaken door. "Joe, your finest table please,"he said to a largish fawn unicorn in a dirty white cap and torn overalls. Rainbow stepped into the pub and gasped. She had never seen so many ponies and other creatures in her life. There were dogs, dragons and even a minotaur. One thing they all had in common was that they were extremely evil looking and wore malevolent grins and carried gleaming axes and maces. They all definitely had a thuggish vibe, some of them even had gold teeth. They were all drinking and chatting loudly. Flynn hoped Rainbow that would be scared enough to go back to her tower. Rainbow brandished her frying pan (which she had handily brought with her) and scuttled into the tavern. Tank hid inside her mane which was trailing along behind her along with her tail. Flynn grinned."You smell that?"he asked putting his hooves around her shoulder and guiding her inside, the creepy thugs glared at them as they passed,"I don't know why, but overall it smells like the colour brown. You're in luck." As Rainbow moved further inward her mane dragged over the hooves of a red-eyed, over muscled pegasus with tiny wings. "That's a lot a hair,"he grunted. The cyan pegasus meeped in fright and bundled her ridiculously long mane and tail into her hooves. "She's growing it out, is that blood on your muzzle?"Flynn asked oh-so-casually, "Crash, look at this, look at all the blood on his muzzle. Look I'm sure that's a lot of blood. Hey, you don't look so good Crash. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day." He started pushing Rainbow towards the door,"Probably better off. This is a five-star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower." But just as they reached the door a hefty dragon slammed it shut. On the door's back was a WANTED sign with Flynn's face on it. The dragon gestured brusquely at the poster. "Is this you?"he demanded to Flynn. The stallion backed up, his hooves raised in protest,"No, no this is being mean!" "Oh it's him all right,"a dog sneered. "Flim, go find some guards,"the minotaur ordered,"This reward is going to buy me a new nose ring." "I can use the money,"a small unicorn piped. "What about me?"whined another dog. "I'm broke!"Joe shouted. All the thugs converged upon Flynn and looked ready to hack him into pieces. "Boys, stop! We can work this out, please leave him alone. Give me back my guide!"Rainbow cried and attempted to aid poor Flynn but to no avail. "Not the muzzle, not the muzzle!"Flynn yelled. "PUT HIM DOWN!"the cyan pegasus bellowed and stomped onto the makeshift stage, the thugs were so astonished by her outburst that they stopped molesting the stallion and hung him on a sticky out nail by his collar. "Okay I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your compassion. Find your awesomeness. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"Rainbow asked desperately. Slowly Iron Will the minotaur stood up, brandishing his axe and walked steadily towards her. The rest of the thugs and Flynn watched with bated breath. Suddenly Iron Will rushed towards Rainbow, who shrank back in fear. He stopped inches away from her. "I had a dream…once,"he whispered, then flung his axe at a pink pony who looked awfully familiar to RD, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. The pony immediately struck up a tune on a squeaky squeezy box.

Iron Will,

"I'M MALICIOUS, MEAN AND SCARY.

MY SNEER COULD CURDLE DAIRY

AND VIOLENCE-WISE MY HOOVES AIN'T THE CLEANEST.

BUT DESPITE MY WEIRD POSE THING

AND MY TEMPER AND MY NOSE RING

I'VE ALWAYS YEARNED TO BE A CONCERT PIANIST."

Iron Will started playing the piano.

"CAN'T 'CHA SEE ON THE STAGE PERFORMING NEIGHTOVEN

TICKLING THE IVORIES 'TIL THEY GLEAM.

YEP, I'D RATHER BE CALLED DEADLY,

FOR MY KILLER SHOW-TIME MEDLEY

THANK YOU

'CAUSE WAY DOWN, DEEP INSIDE

I'VE GOT A DREAM."

Roused and inspired by Iron Will's confessions the rest of the thugs joined in

"HE'S GOT A DREAM,

HE'S GOT A DREAM."

Iron Will,

"SEE I AIN'T AS CRUEL AND VICIOUS AS I SEEM

THOUGH I FEEL LIKE BREAKING FEMURS,

YOU CAN COUNT ME WITH THE DREAMERS.

LIKE EVERYPONY ELSE

I'VE GOTTA DREAM."

Next a draconequus names Discord stepped up.

"I'VE GOT PAWS AND CLAWS AND NAILS

NOT TO MENTION MY LARGE TAIL

AND DON'T LETS EVEN GO ON TO MY WINGS,

BUT DESPITE MY WEIRD FORM,

MY GOATEE AND MY HORNS.

I REALLY WANT TO MAKE A LOVE CONNECTION

CAN'T YOU SEE ME WITH A VERY SPECIAL SOMEPONY,

ROWING IN A BOAT DOWN A STREAM.

THOUGH I'M ONE DISGUSTING BLIGHTER,

I'M A LOVER, NOT A FIGHTER.

'CAUSE WAY DOWN, DEEP INSIDE

I GOTTA DREAM.

I GOTTA DREAM,

I GOTTA DREAM.

AND I KNOW ONE DAY,

I WILL NEVER REIGN SUPREME.

THOUGH MY FACE LEAVES PONIES SCREAMING,

THERE'S A CHILD BEHIND IT DREAMING

LIKE EVERYPONY ELSE

I'VE GOTTA DREAM."

Iron Will,

"FLIM WOULD LIKE TO QUIT AND BE A FLORIST.

GRUBBER DOES INTERIOR DESIGN.

SPOT IS INTO MIME,

CABALLERON'S CUPCAKES ARE SUBLIME.

SOMBRA KNITS, GARBLE SEWS

FLAM DOES LITTLE PUPPET SHOWS.

AND TIREK COLLECTS CERAMIC UNICORNS."

"What about you?"Iron Will demanded of Flynn, who was still hanging off the nail. "I'm sorry, me?!"the stallion snorted. "What's your dream?"the minotaur pressed. "No, no, no. Sorry guys. I don't sing,"Flynn smirked. Twenty swords pointed at his throat. In a flash the pegasus stallion was onstage.

"I HAVE DREAMS LIKE YOU, NO REALLY.

JUST MUCH LESS, TOUCHY-FEELY.

THEY MAINLY HAPPEN SOMEWHERE WARM AND SUNNY

ON AN ISLAND ON MY OWN,

TANNED, RESTED AND ALONE

SURROUNDED BY ENORMOUS PILES OF MONEY."

Rainbow tentatively stepped onstage.

"I HAD A DREAM, I HAD A DREAM."

Thugs,"SHE'S GOTTA DREAM."

Rainbow,

"I JUST WANT TO SEE THE FLOATING LANTERNS GLEAM.

AND WITH EVERY PASSING HOUR

I'M SO GLAD I LEFT MY TOWER.

LIKE ALL YOU LOVELY FOLKS,

I GOTTA DREAM."

Thugs,

"SHE'S GOTTA DREAM, HE'S GOTTA DREAM.

SEE OUR DIFFERENCES AIN'T REALLY THAT EXTREME

WE'RE ONE BIG TEAM.

CALL US BRUTAL OR SADISTIC

AND GROTESQUELY OPTIMISTIC.

'CAUSE WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE,

WE'VE GOTTA DREAM,

WE'VE GOTTA DREAM,

I'VE GOTTA DREAM

YES, EVERYPONY HERE HAS GOTTA…

DRRREEEAAAMMM!

YEAH!"


	6. Chapter 5

MLP Tangled

Chapter 5-The Chase

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Just as every creature finished the lusty song, Joe rushed in. "I found the guards!"he panted. All at once the team of royal guards burst into the dingy pub. "Where is he?"Shining Armour demanded,"Where's Ryder?!" "I know he's in here, somewhere,"Discord offered. "Find him, turn the place upside down!"the Captain of the Guard ordered. Meanwhile Iron Will had her the two pegasi through a side room and opened a hidden trapdoor that led underneath the Snuggly Duckling, he helped Rainbow Dash down and Flynn followed behind her. "Go, live your dream,"the minotaur smiled. "I will,"Flynn smirked. "I was talking to her,"Iron Will growled and glared at the pegasus stallion,"Your dream stinks." "Thanks for everything,"Rainbow beamed gratefully and began to descend into the secret, underground passage. "I believe this is the creature you're looking for,"Discord blabbered and thrust Tirek the massive centaur forward in an effort to distract the guards and buy Rainbow and Flynn more time. "You got me,"Tirek grunted and held up his hooves. "Sir there's no sign of Ryder,"an earth pony guard informed Shining Armour, the guards had searched everywhere but to no avail. Then Big Maximus trotted off and started to pull an old rug out from under a table." "Hullo!"the white unicorn declared,"I think Big Max is onto something." The other Captain of the Royal Guard dragged the carpet back to reveal the trapdoor. "Oh for Celestia's sake!"Shining groaned as they opened the door and saw the passage,"What kind of a pub has secret trapdoors and underground passageways?! Come on then boys, let's get him." And with that Shining and Max charged into the passage followed by the rest of the royal guard. Hoops and Dumbell were also there but they were bound by ropes because they had been arrested. But when only one guard was left behind to guard them they easily undid themselves and knocked the poor guard unconscious. "Play it safe. We'll go get the crown,"Hoops smirked evilly then the two fugitives also descended into the tunnel. Trixie had tracked Rainbow Dash to the Snuggly Duckling and had watched everything happen. She was about to charge into the place herself when Spot the Diamond Dog tottered out of the door having had far too much to drink. He noticed the blue unicorn and whistled approvingly. "Hi, oooh, some creature get me a glass. 'Cause I just found myself a tall drink of water,"he slurred flirtatiously. "Oh stop it, you big lug,"Trixie cooed, then she whipped a dagger from her cloak and brandished it at the dog's throat. "Where's that tunnel lead out to,"she hissed menacingly. "Knife!"Spot croaked in terror.

Far underground Rainbow playfully nudged Flynn's flank,"Well _**that**_ got us safe." "Didn't know you had that in you back there,"the stallion grinned shoving her back. "I KNOW!"Rainbow cried a little too enthusiastically,"I know… So Flynn, where are you from?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa Crash. I don't do that story,"the stallion refused,"However I'm becoming very interested in yours. Now I…I know I'm not supposed to mention the mane and tail." "Nope,"the cyan pegasus agreed. "Or the mother,"said Flynn. "Uh, uh,"Rainbow shook her head. "Frankly I'm scared to ask about the turtle,"the stallion continued. "Tortoise,"the mare corrected and Tank bashed into Flynn's head causing him to yelp. "Gila monster,"Flynn snapped glaring at Tank,"Here's my question, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" "Uhhh, hey, well…"the cyan mare stuttered. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Uh, Flynn?"Rainbow asked. The team of royal guards charged into view,"Flynn! Who's that?!" "They don't like me,"Flynn informed her as they galloped away and out of the cave onto a ledge of sandstone in a huge sandy ravine. Another group of guards drew up on a ledge above them,"Who's _that_?"Rainbow cried. "They don't like me either,"the stallion sighed. Hoops and Dumbell burst out of another passage on the other side of the canyon. "Who's _**that**_?!"the cyan pegasus asked. "Lets just assume for a moment that everypony here doesn't like me,"Flynn suggested. A over dramatic, exaggerated and downright impossible fight followed which I can't be bothered to describe. Safe to say it included a frying pan, swinging from Rainbow's mane and tail, swords, the collapsing of a dam and flooding of the ravine which knocked a huge column of rock over and almost crushed Rainbow and Flynn. Luckily they managed to crawl through an opening in the into the canyon but it instantly started filling with the oncoming water. "It's pitch black in here!"Flynn grumbled. Rainbow curled into a miserable, wet ball,"She was right, I never should have done this,"she sniffed,"I'm so…so sorry, Flynn." "Soarin',"the stallion smiled,"My real name is Soarin', just thought you should know." "Well, in that case you might as well know that my mane and tail are magical and glow whenever I sing,"Rainbow admitted. "What?!"Soarin' asked. Rainbow sung the special song and sure enough her mane and tail glowed, illuminating the darkness. By now the water had gone over their heads and just when it looked like they were going to drown Rainbow found an opening covered by piles of rocks, thanks to her glowing hair. After pulling the stones away to make the hole pony-sized the pair were able to wriggle out and onto dry land. "I'm alive!"the stallion shouted jubilantly,"I'M ALIVE!"


	7. Chapter 6

MLP Tangled

Chapter 6-Does mother really know best?

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

"Okaaayyyy,"Rainbow said slowly as she watched Soarin' kiss the ground and thank Celestia over and over again. "You okay there, Soarin'?"she asked tentatively. "Her mane and tail glows,"the stallion murmured to himself. "Soarin'?,"the mare asked again waving her hooves in his face. "Why does her mane and tail glow?"Soarin' continued, he seemed to have lost the plot a little bit. "SOARIN'!"Rainbow yelled slapping his face. The stallion finally jerked out of his weird trance,"What?"he asked pleasantly. "Um, they doesn't just glow,"the cyan pegasus mumbled sheepishly. Meanwhile Trixie had caught sight of Hoops and Dumbell, who were furious that Flynn had once again given them the slip. "I'll kill him. I'll kill that Ryder,"Hoops growled grinding his teeth. "Better off to kill him,"Dumbell interjected,"Get back the crown, come on." Trixie walked up to the pair and rolled her eyes,"Boys, perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." The pegasi leapt to their hooves brandishing their knives at the imposter. "Oh please, there's no need for that,"the blue unicorn drawled. When they didn't back down she simply shrugged her shoulders,"Well if that all you desire, then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand bits, which would've made you rich beyond belief. And that wasn't even the best part. Oh well, c'est la vie. Enjoy the crown." The pegasi were suddenly curious,"What's the best part?"Dumbell asked. "It comes with revenge…for Flynn Ryder,"Trixie grinned.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic mane around my injured hoof,"said Soarin' as he watched Rainbow wind the final strands of rainbow mane around his sore appendage,"Ouch." They had set up camp and Soarin' had tried to hide the fact that he was injured but eventually, when he couldn't even carry logs for the fire that they now sat close to Rainbow had noticed his bruised hoof and insisted upon fixing it. "Sorry. Just don't freak out,"Rainbow muttered. She began to sing the special song and her mane began to glow. "Aaah!"the stallion cried. "I said don't freak out,"the cyan mare scolded. "Aaah, I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?"Soarin' joked then noticed his hoof was completely healed,"Oh, wow, that's a very interesting mane and tail. In the back of me, why are they possessed? They're…how long has your mane and tail been doing that?" He gestured at Rainbow's glowing hair. "Um, forever I guess,"she shrugged,"Mother said that when I was a foal ponies tried to cut them off. They wanted to have them for themselves. But, once they're cut, they turn brown and lose their power. A gift like this has to be protected, that's why Mother never let me… I mean, I um, never left the…" Rainbow trailed off, unable to continue. "…never left the tower,"Soarin' finished gently,"And you're still gonna go back?" "No..yes. It's complicated,"the cyan pegasus sighed,"So, Soarin', huh?" "Ah yeah well. I'll spare you the sob story of the poor little orphan Soarin'. It's a bit of a downer. There was this book I used to read,"the stallion explained, blushing slightly,"A book I used to read to the younger fillies and colts every night. The tales of Flynnigan Ryder. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the mares. I…nothing to brag about of course." "Was he a thief too?"Rainbow asked. "Uh, well…no. Actually he had enough bits to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere he wanted to go. And, and for a colt with, nothing. Well, it just seemed like a better option. You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation. Oh, the thing about a reputation it that, well, it's all a stallion really has. Um, well I should, er go get some more, um…firewood." He started to fly off when Rainbow suddenly called out to him. "Hey!"she cried, the blue pegasus turned inquisitively,"For the record, I like Soarin' better than Flynn Ryder." She blushed slightly and quickly began to poke the dying embers of the fire like her life depended upon it. Soarin' stared at her for a moment then said softly,"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you, anyway." He coughed awkwardly then flew off to gather firewood. Rainbow stared after his retreating figure, emotions she had never felt before churned within her and she felt thoroughly confused. "Well, I thought he'd never leave,"a voice said, breaking through the mare's thoughts. A voice Rainbow knew only too well. "Mother?"she gulped and turned to see Trixie slink out from the shadows. "Hello dear,"the unicorn smiled. "But…I, I was going to,"the cyan pegasus stuttered,"How did you find me?" "Oh it was easy, really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that,"Trixie said sarcastically. "Mother…"Rainbow murmured. "We're going home Rainbow,"Trixie said, taking Rainbow's hoof,"Now." "You…you don't understand. I've had the most incredible journey. I've seen and learnt so much. I even met somepony,"the mare pleaded. "Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on Rainbow,"Trixie ushered. "Mother, wait!"Rainbow cries,"I think, I think he likes me." "Likes you? Please, Rainbow that's demented."the unicorn scoffed tugging her away. "But mother I…"Rainbow tried. "This is why you never should've left. Dear, this whole romance thing you've just invented, just proves how naïve you are. Why a mare like you? Come on now, really? Look at you, that face, that ancient dress. Do be a darling, come with mommy,"Trixie yanked Rainbow into the trees. "NO!"the cyan pegasus screamed, wrenching from Trixie's grip. "No?"her mother queried,"Oh well I see how it is…"

"RAINBOW KNOWS BEST.

RAINBOW'S SO MATURE NOW

SUCH A CLEVER GROWN UP, MISS.

RAINBOW KNOWS BEST.

FINE IF YOU'RE SO SURE NOW.

GO AHEAD GIVE HIM THIS!"

Trixie hurled the crown at Rainbow's hooves. She had found it in the tower where Rainbow had hidden it under the loose step. The truth was Trixie could actually teleport into the tower by herself, she didn't actually need Rainbow to hoist her up by her mane. She was evil so enjoyed making her 'daughter' work. "How could you?"Rainbow seethed, near tears as she snatched the crown from the ground, she was now beginning to discover her mother's true nature. Trixie sung on.

"THIS IS WHY HE'S HERE.

DON'T LET HIM DECEIVE YOU,

GIVE IT TO HIM, WATCH, YOU'LL SEE."

"I trust him,"Rainbow snapped defensively.

"TRUST ME DEAR,

THAT'S HOW FAST HE'LL LEAVE YOU.

I WON'T SAY I TOLD YOU SO, NO

RAINBOW KNOWS BEST.

SO IF HE'S SUCH A DREAM BOAT.

GO AND PUT HIM TO THE TEST,"

Trixie began to walk away from Rainbow Dash. "Wait!"the pegasus cried, now uncertain.

"IF HE'S LYING, DON'T COME CRYING

MOTHER KNOWS BEST!"

And with that Trixie marched back into the trees from whence she came leaving behind a stunned and slightly frazzled looking Rainbow Dash.

This really was not Soarin's day, first he had been knocked unconscious (twice?!), lost his treasure, was made to take a certain _**mare**_ to see some stupid lanterns, forced to join in a villainous sing-along and then chased by guards and nearly drowned. So, yeah, even when things look terrible…they can always get worse! The stallion had tried to find wood but had run into Hoops and Dumbell instead. (Coincidence? I think not) As the pair approached him menacingly Soarin' backed against a giant fallen tree. "So, hey uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not gonna lie. That would be stupendous." Soarin' gazed into the distance and looked thoroughly crazy. "Hey, you all right?"Hoops demanded, he was wandering if Flynn had finally lost his marbles. "Uh, sorry, yes. Just, um lost in thought, I guess. I mean because here's the thing. Superpony good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superpony strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just…Patience boys. All good things come to those that wait. Hmmm, what? I hope you're here to apologise…" Soarin's stalling was less than subtle and Hoops and Dumbell meant business. But just as they were about to make Flynn meet his maker a certain red earth pony stallion charged into the glade and grabbed Soarin' by his collar. Big Maximus it seemed also wanted Soarin', but for a very different reason. "Oh my days!"snorted Dumbell,"This is like the third time he's got away!" "Well, it's gonna be the last,"Hoops snarled and flew off after the Captain of the Royal Guard and Flynn Ryder.


	8. Chapter 7

MLP Tangled

Chapter 7-At Last I See The Light

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Big Maximus charged through the forest, trampling upon leaves, twigs and mud and smashing through branches and briars. Soarin' was clenched firmly between Big Max's jaws,"Aaaaaahhhhh!"he screamed,"No, no put me down! No, no!" Suddenly Rainbow burst out of a tangle of vines and held her hoof up. The red stallion screeched to a halt so as not to run her over. Rainbow Dash gave the Captain of the Royal Guard a hard stare. "Release him!"she commanded. Instantly Big Max dropped Soarin' to the floor. "Ye up,"he said obediently. "Awww,"Rainbow gushed,"You're nothing but a big sweetheart. Thank you ever so much." "You've got to be kidding me!"Soarin' cried incredulously. Big Max glared at Soarin' and the blue pegasus met the red stallion's gaze. Rainbow hurried between them. "Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life,"she informed Big Maximus,"And I need, I need you not to get him arrested. Just twenty four more hours and then you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay?" The pair nodded. "And it's my birthday. Just so you know,"the cyan pegasus added. Thus as the slightly rag tag team of a wanted criminal, Royal Guard, runaway mare and of course Tank the tortoise entered Cobrona, Big Maximus and Soarin' managed to tolerate each other. Of course there was an odd kick there and an 'accidental' trip over here, but then again what more could you of expected of two mortal enemies. Rainbow was having the time of her life, some fillies had been braiding each other's mane by a fountain when the cyan pegasus walked by. They were amazed by her sixty foot long rainbow coloured mane and tail and had taken great delight in braiding them both and intertwining flowers of every colour. Then there was singing and dancing and by this time Rainbow Dash had fallen in love with the beautiful kingdom. Then she noticed something strange. On a wall was a gigantic painting of the King and Queen of Cobrona and in their arms was a little pegasus filly with a rainbow coloured mane and tail. A foal that looked awfully like…her? Just then Soarin' bounded up to her,"Hey Crash…" He noticed her staring at the painting and followed her gaze. Making the connection between the foal in the picture and Rainbow Dash he grinned and gave a mock bow. "It's the Lost Princess. Take a bow,"he smirked. Rainbow gave him a friendly punch and they trotted away. But that foal. It couldn't be her, that was ridiculous, impossible. Wasn't it? Suddenly she found herself wondering if Trixie was her real mother after all. She was a pegasus and her mother was a unicorn and both the King and Queen were pegasi, and judging by the painting so was their daughter. Soarin' once again interrupted her thoughts as he tugged her towards the docks, it was nearly time for the lanterns to be released. And their, moored to a wooden post was a small wooden boat. "Best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat,"the stallion smiled and helped Rainbow into the boat then he untied them, clambered aboard and pushed off. Big Maximus stood at the docks and waited for them to get back as there wasn't enough room for all four of them in the boat. Soarin' rowed fast and well, but Rainbow was quieter than normal and fidgeted in her seat. "You okay?"the stallion asked. "I'm terrified,"the cyan pegasus admitted. "Why?"he asked. "I've been looking out of the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?"Rainbow rambled. "It will be,"Soarin' soothed. "And what if it is?"she asked,"What then?" "Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream,"the stallion smiled. Rainbow grinned back then gasped as she saw first one lantern, then two, then three and so on until hundreds of them floated into the sky in a magnificent display of light and beauty. Rainbow had never seen anything like this before and was overcome with sheer joy and wonder. Yep you got it people, time for a song!

"ALL THOSE DAYS WATCHING FROM A WINDOW

ALL THOSE YEARS, OUTSIDE LOOKING IN

ALL THAT TIME NEVER EVEN KNOWING,

JUST HOW BLIND I'VE BEEN

NOW I'M HERE

BLINKING IN THE STARLIGHT

NOW I'M HERE

SUDDENLY I SEE

STANDING HERE, IT'S OH SO CLEAR

I'M WHERE I'M MEANT TO BE

AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT

AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED

AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT

AND IT'S LIKE THE SKY IS NEW

AND IT'S WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT

AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHIFTED

ALL AT ONCE

EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT,

NOW THAT I SEE YOU"

Rainbow had turned towards Soarin',"I have something for you, too. I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared any more. You know what I mean?" With a shy smile she sheepishly reached into the burlap satchel that lay at her hooves, she had been carrying the crown in it after Trixie had given (*cough*), well thrown it at her. Rainbow gently pressed it into Soarin's hoof. He stared at her in wonder then grinned back. "I'm starting to,"he smiled. He watched Rainbow as she continued to stare at the lanterns in unabashed worship and suddenly he too felt the need to break out into song.

"ALL THOSE DAYS

CHASING DOWN A DAYDREAM

ALL THOSE YEARS

LIVING IN A BLUR

ALL THAT TIME

NEVER TRULY SEEING

THINGS THE WAY THEY WERE

NOW SHE'S HERE

GLOWING IN THE STARLIGHT

NOW SHE'S HERE

SUDDENLY I KNOW

IF SHE'S HERE, IT'S CRYSTAL CLEAR

I'M WHERE I'M MEANT TO GO."

The cyan pegasus turned towards him and their voices rang out in perfect harmony.

"AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT

AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED

AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT

AND IT'S LIKE THE SKY IS NEW

AND IT'S WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT

AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHIFTED

ALL AT ONCE EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT

NOW THAT I SEE YOU

NOW THAT I SEE YOU."

Their muzzles were inches apart now and Rainbow gazed breathlessly into his big emerald eyes. He leaned in and she puckered her lips. Soarin' suddenly wrenched away from her, his eyes clouded. "Is everything okay?"Rainbow asked, inside she felt a sudden sense of disappointment. "Huh, oh yes. I just…I'm sorry everything is fine. I just need to take care of something,"the stallion muttered and he rowed them to the banks of an unknown inlet. "Okay,"the mare said uncertainty as he clambered out of the boat. "I'll be right back,"Soarin' promised. Then just like that the blue pegasus stallion who Rainbow Dash had come to care for deeply, disappeared into the dark wood.


	9. Chapter 8

MLP Tangled

Chapter 8-Betrayal

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Rainbow Dash stared helplessly After Soarin' as he disappeared into the forest, Tank whimpered slightly and reached out after him. "It's alright Tank,"the cyan pegasus soothed,"Soarin' promised he'd come back soon." The stallion in question was actually in a mossy glen at this very moment, gripping Rainbow's crown in his mouth. Two figures melted out of the shadows. Hoops and Dumbell. But instead of fleeing Soarin' simply smirked and approached them casually. "I've been searching everywhere for you guys. Since we got separated,"he lied then noticed another WANTED poster with his face on it. "Hey the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that. Anyhow I just wanted to say. I shouldn't of ran away like that. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you but…it's for the best,"Soarin' put on his best heartbroken expression as he handed the crown to his former partners in crime. But as he turned to go Hoops said,"Holding out on us again?" "Hey, Ryder?"Dumbell called. "What?"Soarin' turned back to them, annoyed. "We heard you found something much more valuable than the crown,"Hoops smirked. He took off, closely followed by Dumbell. Soarin' rolled his eyes then flapped after them. Eventually they landed in a clearing by the shore and the Dumbell pulled back the bushes to reveal Rainbow Dash sitting in the boat, still waiting for Soarin'. "We want her instead,"the tan stallion growled. Soarin's eyes widened in fear.

Soarin' still hadn't returned after half an hour. She started to wonder if he had legged it when she saw the stallion walk out of the trees towards her. She rushed towards him,"I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me…" She stopped when she realised he was not alone. Hoops and Dumbell approached her, grinning evilly. "He did,"Dumbell grinned. "What?! No you wouldn't, you can't!"Rainbow cried turning to Soarin' who gulped nervously and gave her a frantic glance. "Soarin'? Soarin'?!"the cyan pegasus shouted desperately. "Fair trade. The crown for the mare. I wonder how much somepony would pay to stay young and healthy forever,"Hoops mused as he drew nearer to her, a large brown sack in his hooves. "No, please. NO! NOOO!"Rainbow screamed trying to escape. But just as the pegasi lunged for her somepony knocked her out of the way and blasted Hoops and Dumbell with pink magic. Rainbow hit the ground with such force she was almost rendered unconscious. She sat up, her head ached and her vision was blurry. As the stars in her eyes faded a blue unicorn came into view. "Mother?"she rasped. "Oh my precious filly,"Trixie gasped and threw her hooves around Rainbow,"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you and saw them attack you." She gently helped the unsteady mare to her hooves then ushered her forwards,"Let's go before they come after you." Rainbow gave no resistance and Trixie led her back to the tower, her heart was completely broken and she felt crushed and numb. Soarin' has betrayed her, just like her mother said he would. A single tear trickled down her muzzle. "You were right Mother, you were right about everything,"she whispered. "I know darling,"Trixie sighed and lovingly stroked Rainbow's braided mane. They walked the rest of the way home in silence and when they reached the tower Trixie teleported them both into it. Rainbow was feeling to wretched to ask why her mother made her pull her up by her mane every day when she could just teleport, instead the cyan mare flopped onto her bed and curled up in a miserable ball. Tank nuzzled her ear, trying to comfort her.

Soarin' was almost mad with worry. He flew desperately after Rainbow calling out to her and trying to find her. He had actually meant to rescue her all along. He had pictured himself sweeping her up in his hooves before Hoops and Dumbell could grab her. Then they would fly away into the sunset and share a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, some magic force had blasted them all away from Rainbow before he could act. By the time he had come to, the mare had disappeared. "Rainbow! RAINBOW!"he yelled. Suddenly Hoops and Dumbell were beside him, he glared at them and was about to fly away when Hoops said resignedly,"Let's get this over with. Follow us. We know where they went. And with that they took off and Soarin' found himself once again following them. Eventually they reached the glade where the not-so-secret-tower stood. Soarin' gaped at Hoops and Dumbell. "How did you know about her. Tell me now!"he demanded. "It wasn't us. It was the old mare,"Dumbell stammered. Soarin' snorted disbelievingly,"What old mare?" When the pair didn't respond he turned to leave, but what Hoops said next made him stop cold. "Wait, no, wait. You don't understand, she's in trouble!"


	10. Epilogue

MLP Tangled

Epilogue-Happily Ever After

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Well, you can guess what happened next. The kingdom of the Cobrona rejoiced. At last their lost princess had been found. None more than King Bow and Queen Windy who were thrilled to see their daughter at long last. The celebrations were amazing and lasted an entire week, dreams came true all over the place. Iron Will went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world. Discord met a lovely pegasus named Fluttershy. And Spot? Well he seems happy enough. He's a mime so he can't say otherwise. Thanks to Big Maximus crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight. As did most of the apples. Tank, never changed. At last Rainbow Dash was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. And as for Soarin' well, he stopped theiving and basically turned it all around. And yes after years and years and years and years of adventures (mainly one including the return of Rainbow's sixty foot long mane and tail and a crazy inventor colt called Rumble) and failed proposals (all on the stallion's part) Rainbow Dash and Soarin had a massive, relatively smooth royal wedding. By relatively smooth I mean Tank and Big Maximus losing the rings and almost ruining the event. And then, finally they were able to live Happily Ever After.

 ***Author's note: Short and sweet! Just how I like it. Like how I included a Fluttercord ship there just at the end. I know Rainbow Dash might not be every pony's first choice as Rapunzel but I refuse to cast her as a dude. I mean that poor** _ **MARE**_ **has been through enough of that already. And yes I do realise that there are hardly any stallions (and all the stallions that are there have very little screen time) in MLP so casting for PMVs can be tricky so yeah. Rainbow is strong, feisty and inspiring but can also be rash and impulsive just like Rapunzel. I also wanted to cast her as something more feminine and princess oriented than Mulan or Merida for reasons I've just explained. As for Trixie, well again there's a shortage of villains and I could see her doing that to her child (no offence Trix), before Trixie was reformed (and a little bit afterwards) stuck up and selfish just like Mother Gothel. Her magic also isn't very string so if she was a villain she might actual resort to using a flower of something to keep herself young. As for the rest of the casting it's pretty obvious why I chose them. The thugs were just a bit of fun, as you probably noticed I just gave all the MLP male villains a soft side. If you liked this story don't worry I'll be back with more fabulous crossovers very soon. I'm doing my favourite fairy tale next. I'm so excited! I'll give you a clue, it has a talking candlestick in it. Okay that was a massive clue but oh well. Anyway, the best surprise is my casting for Belle but I'm not going to give any spoilers.**


End file.
